The Start Of Us
by Darkkystar25
Summary: Ren and Haruka just got married but after an amazing honeymoon Haruka feels sick,is the beginning of a whole new adventure entirely? *rated m for the first chapter because its a lemon dont like dont read*


Ren and Haruka stood outside of their special honeymoon suite at the secluded hotel on Satome's private island, the record company president had given then the trip as a wedding gift since the island was the perfect place for the two to vacation without being stalked by paparazzi or fans wanting to congratulate the couple and recently angry fan girls that Ren had accidentally created when the engagement and the wedding went public.

Ren opened the door to reveal a suite that shocked his new wife with the fanciness of everything the room had to offer, looking around each space of the room until stopping to admire the ocean view from their private balcony Ren wasn't as impressed at the room because of his more expensive upbringing but nonetheless stunned at his boss for just giving them this kind of space to live in for a week

He walked up behind Haruka wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder

She spoke with an air of amazement, "isn't it beautiful Ren?" He smiled at his love "not as beautiful as you my lady" he had a hint of lust in his voice not wanting to wait to have her any longer after waiting the two years he had known her and then one more year after engagement at her insistence of being celibate until they said I do. Haruka quickly caught on too her husband as she smirked and twirled out of his arms "if you want me you have to catch me Ren!" she giggled as she ran back into their suite but with Ren being the taller of their marriage caught her rather quick

"Got you, my little lamb." his deep voice whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her back. She looked into his ice blue eyes staring down at her with mischief, eyes that were hard and hypnotizing, she could get lost in those eyes for hours. His long-fingered hands caught her at the waist, picking her up bridal style

"My, my. I didn't think my little lamb could be so bold." Ren said, purposefully letting his vest slide off his shoulders, sliding a hand up her dress along her legs, gracefully laying her down onto the lavish bed of the honeymoon suite.

Her now husband teased her mercilessly, popping the buttons on his white shirt painstakingly slow. There was a fire in her core that longed for him to hurry; she reached out and finished the job for him. His bare, sculpted chest pressed into her, and she grabbed his face to kiss him, hard and long. He leant back smirking. "Well well Mrs. Jinguji Aren't we being impatient?" The light-hearted tone in his voice couldn't distract from his lust-hazed blue eyes. She drew a long breath as she felt his fingers undo the zipper of her dress slowly to tease her, earning him a light moan of longing from his new bride. "Rennn" her sweet tantalizing voice lingered on the last syllable of his name as he finally slipped her out of the garment tossing it aside. The new revelation of untouched skin pushed Ren forward, seeking out the sweet spots that would make her crumble. One hand gripped your neck, as he forced his lips onto the skin hard enough to pleasure but not to hurt her, just to leave his mark on her showing she was his. Her mouth parted, letting out a strained moan. She wanted to refuse to give in to him yet wanting to prolong the experience, despite the combination of skilled touches he was applying. Suddenly, his long fingers traced down to the curves of her hip bone, stopping right where the lace of her panty rested. Cursing him for stalling again, she stared as he popped out a tongue to trace those tantalizing lips of his.

How would you like it, my Haruka?" Another smirk, as Ren awaited a response.

"I don't care-" she practically moaned pulling his warm body back to hers again.

"Just don't stop" Beneath her fragile skin a frightened pulse raced, the prick of his skin against her nerves chilled you down to the core and exploded every pore with a tingling frost. His beautifully sculpted mouth touched her again, at the base of her throat and her eyes slid shut, caught up in the wonderful euphoria of the moment as Ren bent her backwards, arching her back against the plush mattress with ease as her delicate hands slid comfortably into his silken hair. He cocked a crooked, closed mouthed smile against your skin and trailed his touch down her almost fully exposed body, placing little kisses here and there every now and again. You took in a sharp breath through your nose and expelled it through her mouth, long lashes fluttering at the sensation of his mouth making such intimate contact with your skin. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she'd end up underneath THE Ren Jinguji; be on the receiving end of his pleasuring, or have him even be her husband.

With her skin exposed, her breasts jutted up proudly, straining against her new lace bra she had gotten just for this moment. He cupped them both, kneading them together with his palms.

Haruka looked down at her chest to see her bra loosen from its hook. His hands caressed the underside of her breasts, thumbs flicking on her hardened nipples. She gave a moan of surrender, pinching her thighs together when she felt her panties soaking wet, her stomach tensing with the flames of unfulfilled desire.

"You are so very sensitive, Haruka." he said on her ear, gently licking her earlobes and biting them, shooting bolts of electricity down her back.

As his right hand cupped her breast, his fingers teased the skin on her stomach, the middle and forefinger, walking downwards to her lower abdomen

"Wet already huh, Little Lamb?" Ren teased the girl.

Haruka blushed but then an idea flashed on her mind. Well, payback is a bitch right? She sat up suddenly and turned their position so she was on top of him. His shirt has gone and he was left in his jeans. She smirked. Well, she knew that the man that was underneath her thought that she was an innocent girl but she actually was not.

Thanks to Tomochika - the red headed girl had taught her many things about men and sex. Hell, Tomochika even forced her to watch porn and learn how to please a man on the night of her bachelorette party. Well, who would think that she is capable to please man while she was still a virgin?

She licked his nipple slowly, made it harden and did it to the other while her small hand unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. She didn't waste any minute to slip the jeans down until it reached his legs along with his boxers and tossed it onto the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw his member. It was huge, you know? Huge!

Ren smirked when he saw his wife's surprised face once she saw his member. He was proud of it! He groaned suddenly when she didn't hesitate to grab his member and guide it to her small lips. She kissed the tip of his member before swallowing his length slowly, he groaned when she brought his length down to her throat, licking it up and down. She let the member out from her mouth for a while and stroked it up and down before swallowing it again and again, she was proud when she heard him groaning and moaning her name completely in bliss. Soon, his groans became louder and louder. She knew that he had reached his limit but she would make him pay so she released his member but kept fondling it with her hand - teasing him.

Ren groaned. Damn, she was playing with him. He wouldn't let her dominate him again so he flipped her until they changed places; he was on top of her once again and didn't hesitate to please her. He ripped her panties down, making her completely naked as he began to put one of his fingers on her nether region, thrusting into her deeply as she moaned.

She arched her back, wanting more, feeling him getting hard, aroused at the image she presented as he looked down at her form. His hard rod, pressing down the small of her back. What a picture she must have made for him.

"More...More..." She said as he let his second finger slipped inside. She was in heaven, she couldn't hold any longer. She needed him, right now!

"Beg for more, honey. Beg!" Ren told her but she refused. She wouldn't beg for him but Ren was slyer than her, he let his third finger slip into her nether region while his thumb was caressing her jewel. Haruka couldn't help but let herself beg him for more.

"Please, Ren... Please." Haruka begged.

"You need to be more specific." Ren told her.

"Damn! I want you inside me, now!" Haruka cursed and demanded. Ren was a bit shocked when he heard his wife curse but hey, who cares?

"With pleasure." He replied as he positioned himself on her entrance.

He let his cock's head rub her entrance before pushing in. He groaned when he felt her tight walls tightened around him while she moaned in pleasure. He pushed his length inside her, slowly until he reached her virgin barrier.

"It will hurt a bit." Ren told her. Haruka nodded her head, meaning that she was aware of it.

Then Ren pushed his member further and broke Haruka's virgin barrier, he groaned and she moaned both in pleasure and pain. He didn't move he wanted to make sure that she got used to his member inside her. She nodded her head, meaning that he could move right now. He moved slowly, thrusting in and out.

"Harder... Faster..." Haruka managed to say while she moaned.

Ren followed her 'order', he thrust in and out faster and harder, Haruka was in a pure bliss. She could feel herself nearing the edge. She screamed his name and came while Ren kept pumping on her. She moaned more when he increased his speed before spilling his seed inside her womb. She could feel her lower body warming. The bed sheet was sticky because of Ren's cum and her juice. Ren's member was still inside her when she couldn't fight the urge to sleep. She was exhausted and closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the darkness, soon followed by her husband

Haruka woke up later that evening, feeling her lower region aching in pain and felt that something was inside her nether region. She looked down and blushed; they were still connected to each other.

Ren woke when he felt something move and saw that Haruka had woken up. Well, he had prepared himself and playfully tackled his wife back onto the bed.

"Ready for round two, baby?" He asked and she nodded.

After three long rounds of lovemaking, finally the young newlyweds decided to stop and took a bath, together enjoying each others company.


End file.
